A New Generation
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Hrmmm.. Can't really explain this but it's really good I swear. Please no butchering of this story. Oh and this is a MoosexOC. Takes place after Step Up 3.
1. Life As A Pirate

**Happy 4 day weekend to me! Okay guys! I absolutely love Adam Sevani! He is adorable! I also really wanted to write this because the Step Up movie chain has been in my family for MANY years and we own like every movie so this is very important to me. I was watching Step Up 3 and I thought Moose and Camille would look better as friends not a couple so pretend that the kiss in the movie didn't happen. It's a MoosexOC pairing obviously. If you want to have your own OC and dance crew in the story just leave it in the reviews! Oh and almost forgot introducing raven0698 as Raven Shawn. She is like my bestie! **

A New Generation ch1

Arianna Michelle Hannely's POV

The smell of New York was like a fresh ocean breeze compared to stuffy old California. I can't believe I'm actually here at NYU. After months and months of letters to my parents that described how crappy UCLA was for me** (Sorry if you are an UCLA fan. No offense.) ** , I wore them down. Finally at my second year of college and it was actually my choice. I requested an early orientation, so I could find my way quicker. I was a double major in Dance & Creative Writing. That's extremely rare for most college kids. I was also called down here by my good friends Jacob & The Santiago Twins. They say they want me to join The Pirates. I haven't danced competitively in a really long time, so I hope I don't totally suck at this. And The Twins won't shut up about this new hotshot named Moose. They emailed me a video of him dancing and I have to admit, he had some seriously good moves. I flagged down a cab and made my way down to the warehouse called The Vault. I walked into the elevator and queued it up to the Vault floor. "Hey! Look who decided to show up!" The twins yelled, hugging me. "Hey, guys! I missed y'all." I said, beaming. When we pulled away, Jacob came over and introduced me to everybody, well almost everybody. "And this is, Moose. Moose this is Arianna." He introduced. I waved shyly at the curly haired guy as we were introduced to each other. He was nerdy cute. "Hey Moose can you show Arianna around a bit while I go deal with some paperwork?" Jason asked him. Moose just nodded and stared at me. "You gonna start the tour?" I asked curiously. "Sure. Follow me." He replied after realizing he was still staring at me. I smiled, trying to bite back a laugh as I followed him into the elevator. "So are you going to school here or something?" He asked me when we finished the tour. "Yeah. I transferred from UCLA to NYU for my second year as a double major in Dance and Creative Writing." I replied as we reached the speaker room. "No way! I'm a double major in Dance & Engineering." He told me as we sat down on the floor. "That's so cool." I replied. We were sitting up against one of those giant speakers. Suddenly, loud rap music burst out from the speakers, but it wasn't just any rap song, it was "Lose Yourself". That only meant one thing. "Raven!" I yelled as we both stood up, covering our ears to keep from going deaf. A mass of jet black hair popped out from the doorway. "You called?" She said smirking with the remote in her hand. "You are lucky you're my best friend, so I don't strangle you." I said, walking toward her. "Who's the hottie?" She whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes. "Moose, this is my friend Raven who clearly decided to not tell me she was coming here." I said with a smile on a face but I gave her a death glare. "Nice to meet you Raven. So do you guys like dance?" He asked us. "Yes." We both said in unison like twins. "Whoa that unison thing is a little creepy. It sounds like you guys are androids." Raven and I looked at each other before we both burst laughing. "Okay, Misses Giggles 1 & 2, mind if you showed me some moves?" He asked once we stopped laughing. "Sure." Raven replied with a smirk. "Catch!" I yelled as I threw my iPod at her for the dock. I already knew what song she was gonna pick, we were that close. We both got into position for "You Make Me Feel…". We jerked, popped, locked, and at one point, robot dougied. By the time we finished, about 18 people stood in the room, other than me, Raven, and Moose. "Would you both, by any chance, be interested in being in the House of Pirates?" Jacob asked us. "Um yeah." We both said in "the drone tone". We were enveloped in a giant group hug of our 18 new closest friends. When everyone left, it was just me in the room. "Forget somebody?" A cheeky voice asked. I turned around and smiled. "Pshh. Saving the best for last." I said, hugging Moose. "Yeah because I'M THE BEST!" He yelled. I laughed, shoving him lightly. After a few hours of messing around, me and Raven had to leave. Me and Moose decided to meet up for breakfast since tomorrow was Saturday and hang out at The Vault afterward. "Looks like someone has a breakfast date!" Raven chimed as we walked down the street. "Shut up!" I gasped/yelled, hitting her arm playfully. "Arianna & Moose sitting in a tree-" I covered her mouth to prevent her from singing the rest of the song. "You know you like him." She droned on. "No I don't." I said, avoiding her eyes. "You so do!" She argued back. "Raven, I'm kind of rethinking the NYU's staff decision to put me in a dorm with you." I replied, losing patience as we reached dorm 124. _Welcome Home._

**Okay, tell me what you think. I really have been trying so hard to please you guys so you don't flame me to the point of me giving up being a writer completely. I want to thank raven0698 again for helping me with this story considering the idea was just a possibility until I discussed it with her today and she helped me fully evolve this into a sustainable plot. And thank you readers for taking your time to read my stories. I can't imagine me doing anything else except for writing. Man, I really need to stop with the mushy stuff. Oh and once again, if you want an OC and/or an dance crew in the story just let me know. Thanks and I will try to make this longer next time I update. Which I will update really soon because of the 4 day weekend for me! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Bye! **


	2. How To Be A Pirate

A New Generation ch2

**Okay, I am trying to double space and indent for you guys, but every time I do, it ends up all jacked up. I'm really sorry about the inconvenience. And if you guys ever want to have a better picture of what the characters' outfits look like just go to my profile and check them out. Alright, now back to the story. **

Arianna's POV

I awoke to feeling my phone vibrate from beside me. I sighed sleepily as I picked it up. It was a text message. The screen read: From: The Cookie Monster 3 (Moose) 'Rise and shine! See you at your dorm in a hour.' I smiled and replied: 'Amazing, how did you know I just woke up? Who's the android now? ;) Cool, see you in a few.' I walked into the bathroom and immediately shoved Raven out. "Hey!" She yelled from outside the door.

"You snooze you lose!" I yelled back before turning on the shower. After the shower, I left my hair wet and walked to my closet after drying off. I picked out a red statement shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and bright Converse high tops that came to my knees. After my hair was mostly dry I put waves in it and sprayed it with some hairspray so I don't turn into the frizzy monster. "Ooh. Cute outfit I like." Raven said in approval as I turned around in a circle for a 360 view. "Why thank you." I said bowing as I went to grab my bag. Knock Knock! I opened the door to reveal Moose. "Hola senorita." He greeted. "Oye tio." I replied back as I closed the door behind me. "Now that we are finished with the foreign language portion of the conversation, where do you wanna eat?" He asked me as we walked off of the campus. "Hmm.. Starbucks?" I asked. "Sure."

_At The Vault…._

"Hey! Guess you couldn't stay away?" Vladd replied from sitting next to Raven on the couch as me and Moose entered the room. "Yeah. I'm sure that's it. Raven, you wanna get dressed into some relaxed clothes so we can practice?" I asked eyeing her. "Yeah." She replied, getting the hint. "Soo. How did breakfast go?" Raven prodded. "What do you think? I wouldn't have called you in here if the breakfast sucked." I replied snarkily. "True, true. So is their love in the air?" She said, stretching out the love in the air bit as we got changed. "I dunno. Maybe." I murmured as I pulled my crop top over my head. "He so likes you and you are sending signals that mean you like him back." She replied as if this made perfect sense. "Okay, I do admit I like him, but what if things don't work out and this ends up screwing up our friendship and my relationship with The Pirates? I can't risk all of that." I said, completely and utterly torn. "I think you're just scared that your heart is going to get broken again. Take a chance before I get involved." She said, before we both walked out of the room. "Fine, I'll take a chance if you do the same with Vladd. You know you have feelings for him." I replied sighing as I walked back into the main part of the Vault. "Okay, love the shirt." Moose complemented as we hung out in the cushion/foam pit room. "I know right. I love mustaches on shirts and stuff." I replied, smiling. "I think I would look pretty good with a mustache what do you think?" He said, stroking his chin as if he had a mustache. "Oh my gosh. That thought actually frightened me." I giggled. "Ouch. That hurt Arianna." He said, feigning the reaction you would have if you got shot. I laughed even harder as he fell into the foam pit. "Okay, payback time." He said with a devious grin on his face as he reached for my leg. Before I could fully react, he pulled me into the foam pit. "Hey guys, do you want a popsicle?" Raven and Vladd called from the kitchen. "Dibs on cherry!" We both yelled out., waist deep in foam. I smirked happily as I pelted Moose in the head with the foam blocks. "Oh it's on now." He stated. And then our war of foam begun.

**Aww, I kinda thought that was cute. I would like to thank all of y'all for your support and just wanted to remind you all to keep on reviewing, it's what gives me inspiration. I also would like to thank ** **Lune du Minuit for the Vladd/Raven pairing and also to the two people in my life that have been helping me make this story happen, raven0698 and one of my best friends Esme. Anywho, I just wanted to thank everyone for your support and to thank and urge you all to review so I can improve.**

**Thanks! **

**Little Miss Purple**


	3. A Birthday 2 Remember

A New Generation ch3

**Hey guys! I know I have been posting back to back, I'm actually surprised myself. My mom thinks I should take a break from writing and I almost passed out because of that, writing is like breathing to me. *Ghetto voice* Three days in a row!(LOL!) I am really excited about writing this story because I guess it's kinda carrying on a family tradition in my own way. It's called A New Generation for a reason. I would like to give a shout-out to my betareader Eil-tan, the coolest anime freak out there! And the next author's note at the end of this chapter will list all of the songs I will use for the whole series like a playlist. My friend Raven gave me this idea and I loved it so I decided to use it and if any of y'all had any songs in mind I will use them. Alright, I think that's it. Oh and this chapter will be a bit fluffy toward the end. But nothing to0 fluffalicious.  
><strong> 

Arianna's POV

It's my birthday! I wasn't particularly happy though. My birthday was right when Spring Break started, so a lot of people were in the Bahamas or something. Raven and Vladd are leaving to Staten Island and the rest of the crew had other plans even Camille. The only person who didn't ditch me was Moose. "It looks like your my new bestie for the day, Moose." I said, dejectedly as we walked down 5th Avenue. He was taking me out for as he put it, "the best freaking day ever!" I had to admit I was kinda excited about spending the day with him. He even let me drag him into Juicy Couture and Buckle. We bought a few things from Rue 21 and headed back to the Vault.

At The Vault…

"Hey come on, I wanna show you something." Moose said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me from my comfy spot on the sofa. "It better be important because I was really comfy on that couch." I threatened as we got into the elevator. "It is. Now shush your face." He replied, finally getting me to shut up as we stopped at the club floor. I still didn't see what the big deal is. The doors opened into the apparently dead club. Suddenly, the power cut off. This was not good. Oh crap. I do not do well in dark places where I can't see squat. Someone grabbed my arm and on impulse I flipped them over onto the floor right as the power turned on. "Vladd! What the heck did you do that for?" I asked in shock. "Surprise." He gasped from the floor. Once he got off the floor the music started and the party took off. No one seemed to care that I almost broke Vladd's spine except for well Vladd. I changed into this sick dress that Anala bought me as a present. I was having a kick-butt time. Then Raven stepped up to the DJ booth. "This goes out to the birthday girl." She said over the mic, eyeing me and winking before choosing a song. This cannot be good. The room was filled with the sound of Chris Brown's "Forever". Someone came up behind me and this time I _did not_ flip them over. "Hey birthday girl, you owe me a dance." Moose said cheekily as always. "Okay, okay. Just this once." I said before, dancing with him. "Hey, you won't kill me if I do something kind of crazy will you?" He asked. I looked at him confusedly. He leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed him back. The crowd around us erupted into cheers. When we pulled away we both smiled at the crazy people we considered friends. What do you know, my birthday turned out pretty good.

**A New Generation Playlist**

**Workout-J. Cole **

**Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes/ Adam Levine**

**Forever-Chris Brown**

**All I Do Is Win- DJ Khaled**

**5 O'clock In The Morning - Lily Allen**

**I Look Good- Chalie Boy**

**Ice Cream Paint Job- Dorrough Ice**

**The Anthem- Pitbull**

**We Speak No Americano-Yolanda Be Cool**

**Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

**Sorry For Partyrocking- LMFAO**

**I Like It Like That- Hot Chelle Rae**

**We Found Love- Rihanna/Calvin Harris**

**You Make The Rain Fall- Kevin Rudolf/ Flo Rida**

**Got Your Back- Keri Hilson/ T.I**

**Good Feeling- Flo Rida**

**Music Sounds Better With U- Big Time Rush**

**The One That Got Away- Katy Perry**

**Say Aah- Trey Songz/Gucci Mane And Soulja Boy**

**I Like That- Static Revenger/ Richard Vission**

**Tonight Is The Night- Outasight**

_**I told y'all it might be a bit fluffy. I thought is was fluffy-cute not fluffy disgusting like pink fluff *gags*. Anyways, I have watched Step Up 3D three times(LOL!) to familiarize better so I don't have to look it up. I can just think of the character's name and BOOM! I got the information down. I even took the water dance battle number and memorized it. I was that dedicated to remember information. Anyways, tell me if you have any song suggestions let me know. I also added more songs as they played through on the music station on my television. Please review so I can improve. And the way I test out songs for the story is I look it up and play it and see if I could make a decent routine out of it. Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

_**Little Miss Purple**_


	4. RedBull Don't Give Ya Wings!

**Heyo guys! I must say I love what you guys have been putting in the reviews. When I go to my profile and see that I have more reviews on the story it makes me so happy. Just keep on reviewing and reading. I still need OCs so tell your friends or just review with the information of your OC or dance crew and if you have a account I will PM you if you don't have an account I will just list the OCs the next time I update. I am proud to write for you guys. And I couldn't ask for better. My overall review goal as a writer is to get at least 40-100 reviews like my friends. It's a big number, I know. Anywho, review with tips because you guys mean the world to me when you review. Thank you!**

A New Generation ch4

When the party finally ended, Arianna and Raven decided to spend the night at the Vault. The whole gang spent the rest of the night watching Killers. By the end of the movie, Anala and the Ticks were laying on the floor, Jacob and Sammie were sitting against a wall, Raven was resting her head on Vladd and Arianna and Moose were cuddled up on the couch. Raven was the first to wake up and carelessly walked to the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice. Walking back into the main room, she spit out her beverage in shock. Still sitting on the couch, Moose and Arianna were making out. "OH MY GOD! EWW! Guys, that is really gross." She yelled, averting her eyes. When they pulled away, Arianna asked, "Eww what?" "YOU and that, that THING were making out on the couch." Raven said in between dry heaves. "Oh, that. That isn't _that _bad. So I was kissing my boyfriend, sue me." Arianna replied, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen and getting a can of RedBull from the fridge and discreetly chugging it behind Raven's back. Feeling the buzz of the drink, she grabbed the 6-pack and snuck out the door.

_30 minutes later…_

"I can fly! Wee!" A sugar high Arianna yelled, running around oblivious to her best friend entering the room. "Holy crap!" Raven screamed when she noticed the collection of metal cans that littered the floor. "Yo! Moose, Vladd, Jackal! A little help here!" She yelled, eyes widened the size of golf balls as she watched her friend mimic flying around. Moose was the first to emerge flanked by Jackal and Vladd. "Yo, what's wrong with Arianna?" Jackal asked, eyeing the cans. "She got into the RedBull stash." Vladd explained. "Dude! Someone please get her down from jumping out of that window." Raven ordered. "Okay. Arianna, just step down from the ledge. You know why? Because you can't fly." Moose said calmly, as he coaxed the girl down. "Good. Now Arianna, I know your my best friend but I gotta do this." Her friend spoke calmly as she prepared to do something kinda mean. In one swift moment, Raven had knocked her friend out on the floor. "Is she dead?" Moose asked from over her shoulder. "No, no. Just knocked her out until her sugar high wears off." She explained before walking off. There lay an unconscious girl, slowly coming off of her sugar high and relaxing.

**I know this is kind of a crappy chapter and it's really short but Raven really wanted me to write this chapter because we have been talking about this forever and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. Thanks! Peace, Love, and Dance!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	5. Taking New York

**Okay, I am taking one of my new favorite reviewers of this story's advice and taking the Pirates to roam around the depths of NYC. This chapter goes out to Lune du Minuit. I also am going to be assaulting my laptop looking for popular places to go to in New York. So wish me luck!**

A New Generation ch5

I woke up on the floor, head pounding viciously. What the… Oh! Heheheh I had RedBull.

"Yo, Moose!" I yelled, trying to find out where my boyfriend was.

He popped out from the floor above, where me and Raven were camped out for the week.

"Yes dear." He replied, smiling goofily as I approached him.

"How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my head as I took off my shirt, revealing my sports bra.

"Ummm." Moose just stares at me.

"Oh my god! Dude!" I yell, embarrassed, hitting him with a pillow as I pull a shirt on.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He smiled, slinking an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I know you can't resist my awesomeness." I joked, walking up the stairs to where everyone else was at.

Raven was chasing Vladd, saying that she was going to kill him. Wow, I guess I'll have to settle this one.

"Rae! Stop for a second okay? Now what happened?" I asked going into mother hen mode.

"I found out that Vladd has a shrine for me!" She yelled wielding a giant NERF water gun.

"Okay I gotta say that's weird and creepy on so many levels, man." Moose commented as we stood in the middle of them.

"Hey Moose! Unless you want to get soaked with water, move aside and let me blast em." Raven commanded, pointing the gun at my boyfriend.

"Oh no, do you have any idea what that does to my hair?" Moose shrunk away, leaving me in the middle of the situation. _Big Baby,_ I thought as I began to strategize this.

"Okay, Raven put the water gun down and Vladd, take down the freaking shrine of my best friend will ya?" I told them before walking away.

"By the way, the whole mother hen thing was hot." Moose remarked as we sat in the living room, playing chess.

"Nice try, babe, but Check Mate." I smirked as I made my final move.

_In The Alleyway of The Vault location…_

"Woah, you mean to tell me that the Camaro and Fiat are all college gifts from your dad?" Moose asked in astonishment as I sat on the hood of the Camaro, waiting for everyone to get outside so we could go out on the town.

"Yep. One for each college I transferred." I replied simply.

"Dude, I cant believe your dad even brought Hyde." Raven said referring to her motorcycle that she was cleaning.

"He just didn't want me to use taxis all the time, I guess." I tell them, shrugging as everyone walks out.

_A Few Hours Later…_

After finding a bite to eat at Planet Hollywood, we began to hit the stores. Us girls just went all out buying at least 4 big bags each worth of stuff in Macy's, making the guys carry the bags, of course. By the time we ended the spree at Bloomingdales, the guys were completely worn out.

**Okay this took some conflict and time to write this but after talking with Raven, I got ut under control! Thanks y'all!**


	6. The One With Arianna's Mom

**I'm back my lovelys! I really love all of you reviewers and fans of the story! I couldn't ask for anything better! This is one of the many things I'm thankful for!**

A New Generation Chapter Six: The One With The Costume Party and Arianna's Mom

Arianna was curled up in a ball laying on the couch on one side with Raven on the other. The Twins, feeling mischievous, along with Moose, Jackal, and Vladd decided to disturb the girls' peaceful nap. On the count of three the boys blasted loud music with the boom box that happened to be right next to the couch that was currently occupied.

The duo bolted up instantly.

"My dad's a cop!" Arianna yelled, pulling out a gun from her lap.

"Who called the cops! I can't go to juvie!" Raven yelled, holding her taser close to her.

The guys began cracking up laughing on the floor at the girls.

"I wouldn't be laughing, especially you guys, Moose and Vladd. You don't want to mess with us." Raven threatened staring at two boys in particular.

Suddenly very afraid, the guys stopped laughing and slowly backed out of the room.

The two friends laughed and called Camille to tell her that they were going shopping for the upcoming costume party.

_4 Hours later…_

As the guys were enjoying an intense game of Black Ops, Raven, Arianna, and a tall blonde woman entered the Vault. "Hey." The guys greeted them, not taking their eyes off of the game.

"So this is the Vault. Nice place here, Ari." The blonde told Arianna.

Recognizing the woman's voice, all of the boys turned around looking at the lady.

"Hey guys, this is Victoria Harrison, my mom." Arianna introduced, noticing the guys gawking at her mom.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't believe that was her mom at first either." Raven remarked, leaning against the couch.

"Hey!" Her friend said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that your mom is famous which makes you famous, and you should be dating someone who's famous, not _him_." The dark-haired girl explained.

"Oh. I think Josh Hutcherson is now single" The semi-ginger said, nodding.

"Hey!" Moose said defensively.

"Kidding." She told her boyfriend.

"Mom, invite Josh over for dinner or something. Raven makes an excellent point." She mutters so only her friend and mom could hear her.

"Hey Vladd! Put my Cheetos down now!" Raven yelled from the kitchen.

_An hour later…_

"Alright, the girls are ready to showcase their costumes." Victoria announced.

Raven walked out in a complete leather jacket, super high heeled boots, and a black tank top wearing bright red lipstick. Arianna came out with her hair crimped so it looked shorter and a super long blue tie dye shirt as a dress that hung off one of her shoulders.

All the guys got up and cheered in approval.

Victoria, being the cool mom, blasted "I Love Rock N' Roll". Everyone just started dancing around, not noticing that someone was watching them.

**Ooh suspense! Any guesses on who is watching them? Anyways thanks for the reviews it makes me happy!**

**Peace!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	7. I Hate Valentine's Day!

**Hey guys! This is going to be a bit insane, just to let you know! Here we go!**

A New Generation Chapter Seven

I was really nervous today. It was Valentine's Day and Moose has been drifting away from me in the past two weeks. We also had a new member of The Pirates named Savannah. She was a bit snobby towards Raven and I. Let's just say she was getting a bit too close to _my _boyfriend. I wasn't the jealous type though. I asked Camille what was going on with Moose, and she went undercover to find out.

_Buzz, Buzz! _My cellphone vibrated. It was a picture text from Camille. As I scrolled through the pictures, I couldn't breathe. My throat closed up, I can't believe this.

"Hey beautiful." Moose greeted, twirling me around.

"Hey." I told him, with no emotion.

"Ari, what's up?" He asked me, concerned.

"Who is she?" I asked, being straight forward. I wanted the truth from him, not just the pictures.

"Savannah. I guess you found out." He told me.

"Yeah. It's fine, really. I'm not mad or upset or anything. So I'm cool with it." I replied before walking back to my dorm.

Dorm…

"Hey Aria. What's up?" Raven asked from watching TV.

"I broke up with Moose." I told her, plopping down on the couch.

"Why?" She asked, sitting up from the couch.

"He was cheating on me with Savannah. I told him I wasn't mad or anything." I said, shrugging.

"I should kill him. But, I have an better idea." My dark haired friend told me, raising her eyebrows mischievously.

"What are you planning?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Let's just say it involves: you, a dinner date, and a certain guy named Josh Hutcherson." She spoke in a tone that sent chills down my spine.

Looks, like I'm getting a new boyfriend. This should be fun.

**Hey guys! It's the I Hate Valentine's Day themed chapter! I am actually on a Godiva/Ghiradelli chocolate high right now! It helps when typing a chapter in a small amount of time.**

**Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	8. Raven's Brother is A Bother

**I am back! The main reason I wanted to update is because I just saw the trailer for Step Up Revolution and I knew how I want the story to end so it requires me to bust my butt on these chapters while keeping them perfectly paced. That and when I was watching it I was like: "Where the Hector Barbossa is Moose at in this trailer?" Then they showed him in the last clip and I nearly fainted. So um yeah. I can't believe its chapter eight already! And this takes place about a month and a half after Arianna breaks up with Moose. **

**Layla: Hey I hope you don't mind but I changed Mitchie's age from 14 to like 18 or 19 just so it won't be odd. Shouldn't make too much of a difference though.**

**New Characters:**

**(Courtesy of Layla)**

**Mitchie La'Roe- **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19 **

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: Brown with blonde streaks, usually gelled up to style**

**Nationality: Hispanic**

**Background:**

**Is gay but his parents don't except him so he dances to avoid any confrontations from them. Goes to an art school with his best friend Lola Tresselle. Has a crush on Moose but knows it will never work out.**

**Jeremy Shawn- Raven's brother (P.S. he looks like Jeremy Renner)**

**P.S.: Luke and Natalie are coming back in this chapter! Woot-woot!**

A New Generation Chapter Eight

Arianna's POV

Yay! Luke and Natalie are back to make sure we didn't blow up the vault! We also had an amazing new dancer who is like my gay BFF named Mitchie. And me and Savannah are officially "frenemies". Ah, this day couldn't get any better.

"Hey Anna!" A masculine voice whispered into my ear. It wasn't an cheeky voice so that ruled out Moose, not an weird accent so it's not the Twins, so that means…

I turned around swiftly.

"Jay! Hey, I haven't seen you in like forever!" I squealed, which was so unlike me. Natalie and Luke gave me an odd look. Suddenly, Raven came in and got one look at who I was with and the expression on her face was not a pleasant one.

"Jeremy what are you doing here?" She asked stiffly. Uh-oh this wasn't good.

All eyes were on us now. Even Mitchie looked up from his painting that he had been intently working on for the last 2 hours.

"What I can't come visit my sister?" He countered. Now definitely EVERYONE's eyes for sure were on us.

Desperately seeking a way out of this awkward situation, I looked over to Natalie for some assistance.

Getting it, Natalie cleared the air by saying, "Well lets go down to club to go dance, yes?"

As everyone got up, I walked over to Natalie and whispered a quick thank you.

About an hour later…..

I can't believe they are making me do this in front of everybody. Sighing, I got up on stage and began to sing.

"Umbrella"

[Jay-Z]

Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)

Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)

Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)

Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my stones

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella

We fly higher than weather

In G5's are better, You know me,

In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day

Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine

Rihanna where you at?

[Rihanna]

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between

You're part of my entity, here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms

It's OK don't be alarmed

Come here to me

There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining

Ooh baby it's raining

Baby come here to me

Come here to me

It's raining

After singing for the first time in a long time I began to get that buzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach like I just chugged RedBull. But another memory was much more like what I was feeling. When Moose kissed me for the first time right before he asked me out. Darn you contradicting feelings!

**Oooh contradiction! Well this chapter was as long as heck to type but hey, I did it! I love writing for y'all it just makes me feel like I'm actually worth something when I write and you guys actually like it. Well my mom just made lasagna so I gotta go! Bye! Love you all!**

**~Little Miss Purple**


	9. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

A New Generation Chapter Nine: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I have to study for final exams, go to marching band practice, and other stuff. And this story is on a deadline! The new Step Up movie, Step Up Revolution comes out on July 27****th****. The end of this story flows into another idea I had planned so it needs to happen! This chapter probably has a lot going on. And some certain characters may depicted a tad badly but don't worry I'm trying not to make them too OOC.**

Savannah's POV

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched as I walked into the familiar apartment.

"Ah, Savannah." Julien said walking over to me.

"Julien, I got the information you wanted." I told him, handing him the disc.

"Nice! So Moose has no idea you're playing him, right?" He asked, slightly impressed.

I nodded. "So why was it so important to mess with Arianna?" I asked him, curiously.

"She was the one part of the game that was important to me. She just left me and it's time I got my revenge."

Oh, so he was dating her and she just left him. He has a right to get revenge on that freak.

Arianna's POV

I knew it! That little witch! I could tell she felt guilty. Well we all have our secrets. What am I going to tell the Pirates? More importantly, what was I going to tell Moose? Oh gosh. I'm going to tell him right now. I whipped out my phone and told him to meet me outside the Arts building on campus.

AT NYU…

"MOOSE! MOOSE!" I screamed, sprinting toward him probably looking like an maniac. At this point I didn't really care what anyone thought about me. My wild antics ended up making me trip and fall forward, right into Moose.

"Arianna? Calm down." Moose told me as he helped me regain my balance and slow my heart rate back down.

"I have to tell you something." I panted, sitting down on a bench.

"What?"

"Savannah, she's, she's playing you. She is spying on the Pirates for Julien." I choked out, still recovering. He had to believe me right?

"What? That's crazy. Savannah wouldn't do that. Really Arianna, I didn't think you would be the type of person to stoop so low because of jealousy." And with that last heartbreaking statement, he walked away. Literally, he walked right out of my life forever. When we broke up he didn't break my heart, but this really just shattered my heart into a million pieces that will never become whole again.

I can't believe he didn't believe me.

**OOH things are getting closer to the end of the story and then the sequel. Well I gotta study for a final exam so adios!  
><strong> 


	10. Someone Like You

A New Generation Chapter Ten: Someone Like You

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while you guys! I just needed to take a bit of a break. But I realize that the new Step Up movie(which I'm super pumped to go to the premiere to!) is rapidly approaching so I need to get it together. And this probably will be the last chapter (JK!). This chapter is kinda based on the song "Someone Like You" by Adele so it might help to play that while reading this. By the way there will be a sequel but you guys can help out with that. Oh and one of the reasons I'm updating other than I want and need to is because I just put up the Step Up Revolution poster and I saw Moose on it and it inspired me to update at 10:00 in the morning(very early for a Saturday). Well without further ado I give you Installment 10 of A New Generation!**

Arianna's POV

Well, I hate to admit but Savannah won.

She had always won. She got Moose and turned him against me. All I got was a broken heart and a less than satisfactory attitude. Now, Moose left to go touring with this other dance crew along with Savannah and it's finally summer. Raven is going to Australia to see her mom, the Pirates are renaming themselves and are going down to Miami but we now officially have full possession of the Vault. We own it now baby! And I was on a flight back to Orlando. I was probably the most miserable person in the First Class cabin. I didn't care. I thought I was over Moose, I honestly thought I was. I just can't stop thinking of the last thing he said to me. I can't believe he didn't think I was being honest, I don't lie to the people I really care about. I'm honestly done with relationships and the lying. "All passengers please buckle your seatbelts, we are preparing to land. Welcome to Orlando." The pilot said of the PA system. I sighed, relaxing back into my seat, thinking about what all has happened over the school year. I actually don't regret anything except for not telling Moose how I felt. So much for have no regrets.

At Arianna's House….

I was sitting in my room, strumming my guitar to the tune of "New Divide" , when I heard my mom yell something from downstairs. "Hey Arianna! You got some mail!" That's odd. I just got back how could I get mail this early. Confused, I walked downstairs. Noticing an envelope with my name on it laying on the banister, I sat down on the stairs, opening the envelope. It wasn't one of those expensive, fancy invitations that I would usually get for some Hollywood event, these had graffiti art and that street-like, grungy feeling that I love. It read:

_You, Me_

_Miami?_

_Love, Moose_

I couldn't breathe. Oh my lord. I can't believe this is happening. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. "Soooo?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around, to see if this was seriously happening to me.

Yep. This is happening. Moose is standing in front of me in my house in Orlando. What am I going to say?

**Oooooo what IS she going to say? Review please with ideas for a sequel name and your opinion on this story! BYYEEEE! Love ya!**


	11. Should I Go?

A New Generation Chapter 11 (FINALE!)

**Well you guys it's the finale and its going to be short and it just has to be that way because if I try to make it longer its just going to be full of rambling on and on and I so don't want to do that to you guys. And also I have been procrastinating a little and Step Up Revolution is only 2 days away so I obviously needed to get it done. I still need names for the sequel so don't be shy to give me some ideas. Now here we go to the somewhat dramatically romantic-ish conclusion to A New Generation.**

**BYE LOVES!**

Arianna's POV

I just blinked.

I couldn't even begin to explain what was going through my mind. I can't be dreaming because that would be absolutely crazy. I thought about all of the other things that had happened between us. I knew we ended on like the worst of terms but somehow, I didn't care about any of it.

I didn't even believe what I said next.

"Yes."

**GASP! SHE SAID YES! WOO HOO! HAHAH, anyhow this was the end of the story so far and please comment about this obscenely short conclusion. WELL I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME WHEN YOU COMMENT A STORY TITLE BYE! **


	12. Unfinished Business

A New Generation EXTRA!

**Hahahaha that's cute. You thought I was finished with you guys… WELL I'M NOT! This is the little extra tidbit I wanted to add. A finale playlist.**

**A NEW GENERATION FINALE PLAYLIST**

My Boo – Usher feat. Alicia Keys

Someone Like You- Adele

A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

Never Knew I Needed- Ne-Yo

Unbroken- Demi Lovato

Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen

Everybody Talks- Neon Trees

Up All Night- One Direction

Swagger Jagger – Cher Lloyd


	13. MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. This has been for an number of reasons: I needed a break to think, marching band all the time, school starting, and balancing everything else. I probably shouldn't even be updating because I know I'm not ready to get back to but I feel obligated to not let you guys down. Guys, I have changed a lot. I'm not the same always laughing, always able to please the readers, happy, bubbly girl I used to be. I miss that girl but I think she's gone for a little while. I know a lot of you want me to update so I'm going to try to get myself in one piece for this. I love you all and I will try to get an constant updating schedule for y'all as soon as I can.**

**NEWS REGARDING THE SEQUEL!**

**I am writing the first chapter for the sequel now and it should be up on either early Saturday or sometime on Sunday. The sequel be called "Something To Fight For" yeah the title will make sense eventually and how many of you saw Step Up Revolution and tell me your Moose reactions in the theatre. I was with Raven when I saw it and it was AMAZING! So that's all I have for you guys today and keep commenting reviews of ideas for chapters!**


	14. SEQUEL NOW POSTED!

NEW SEQUEL IS UPLOADED!


End file.
